The Gun Man
by blackenrose
Summary: ashes2ashes. *crapy title but i couldn't think of one* when something happens to alex will gene tell her his true fellings? rating for Gene being, well Gene


Ashes to ashes

Disclaimer: sorry but I don't own the ashes to ashes characters 

#,ljugdhhgvyjumcdmkfyukc rt

The car came to a halt i'm the middle of the dead end street, and the occupants stepped out.

"Where are they Gov?" asked Chris

"Well I'm not a bloody mind reader Chris so I don't know." grunted the mighty gene hunt.

There all spread out muttering amongst them selves except the only female of the group who was stood hands on hips in front of the car auguring with gene about why he shouldn't have turn left when the bad guys turned right.

Suddenly gun fire cut throw there raised voices. Silencing both. Gene hunt watched as his Bolly's face change from anger to shock and pain, as she fell to her knees, all she could do is stare at gene. Gene up forward taking her into his arms seeing the blood that now stained her top.

"Ray, Chris get an ambulance and get after them bastards. I wanna know who thinks there can shoot at us." he shouted, holding Alex to him as ray and Chris jumped in the car and speeds off after the gun men, while calling for an ambulance.

"Come on boll's. Don't you leave me here alone."

"G-gene," she mange to stutter as he tried to stop the bleeding in her stomach.

"Shhh, Bolly," he says as she starts to lose consciences.

"Where the bloody hell's that ambulance? Bolly? Bolly! No Alex don't you dare!" he growled moving her slightly to cradle her in his arms. Her head on his shoulder so he could feel her warm breath on his neck, it was slowing.

"I really don't like clowns, don't let him get me Gene." Alex hissed

"I wont." he told her, but he had no idea what she was talking about. But said clown was standing by his other shoulder smiling sickly at Alex. As she sobbed and clutched to her DCI

"Don't ... let..."

"Now boll's your gonna be fine."

The sound of the ambulance could be heard coming up the road.

"'Bout fucking time. Alex 'old on alright." he gently kissed her forehead, "don't leave me like this." echoed in her head.

"Let me back you bastard!" Alex screamed at the clown that ruined her life.

She felt like a ghost, an on looker. See could see Gene and her body, and the ambulance crew working to keep her alive. Alex screamed at gene, but he couldn't hear her. She was dead. The clown laughed at her.

Alex watched as Chris and Ray came back looking worried and slightly beaten. She watched as there had to pull gene back from her body, he was crying, and shouting at the paramedics to bring her back.

They stopped trying.

She watched as gene fell to his knees, the shock the pain and the lost all filling in blue eyes.

Did she really mean that much to him? He shouted her name.

Ray and Christ looked both horrified and upset. Alex hand no idea that ray could show such intense emotion, he was taking it worst then Christ who just stared at her body with tears in his eyes as he told the paramedics to keep working.

"Let me back! Let me back!" Alex cried to the heartless clown, who stops laughing and makes a gun shape with his hands,

"We losing her again" he says before she starts falling. Alex screams.

"Alex!" shout gene almost pushing the paramedics out of the way, "you stupid bitch, don't you ever do that to me again." he says crushing her to him, rocking back and forth, muttering to himself. Alex just gulped down air and cried, she had never been so happy then right now being in genes arms. Never felt so safe.

After the paramedics managed to get gene off long enough to stable the wound in her stomach more.

In the ambulance gene tells her, "don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me drake." she smiles. Thankful to be back.

"I won't."

"I think you nearly gave me an heart attack. I thought I was going to lose you."

"For a moment there you did." she replies and there both fall silent.

Gun man in interrogation:

"You're a lucky man." gene says in discussed at Johnny welters a shabby, cocky for his own good 21 year old.

"Oh, and whys that?" he asks

"Because if any of my men had died for good. Then I would have kick 7 kinds of shit out of you now."

"I thought I got that pretty bird?" asks Johnny before gene picks him up by his collar and shoves him on to the wall closest him.

"Listen here you cocky arsed twerp. The only reason and it's a very slim reason I didn't pound 7 bells of different colour shite out of you when you walked in here is because I only just got this room cleaned. Compendia."

Johnny nods vicariously as gene puts him back on the floor.

kghcfyugvhdgfrhynfderyjt tgmytwesrjyutv kuhk./p'pjivgytrsrwe\q

Thanks every one for reading, please review.


End file.
